Love Story
by krissy0405
Summary: What if Massie and Derrick were best friends? and then they started liking each other? my first fanfiction, please read and review, rated T just in case, Massington in the end.
1. Character intro

Love Story

Intro

Things you should know: *there is no pretty committee *Derrick and Massie are best friends since pre-k *their families are best friends *Massie has an older brother and little sister *Cam, Josh, Plovert, and Kemp are also best friends with Massie and Derrick but aren't as close as they are *Massie is more down to earth and loves soccer *Alicia Kristen and Dylan are Massie's girl best friends.

Character intros

Massie Block: at age 16 she is alpha of BOCD High School without any effort at all. Her BFF, Derrick Harrington since like forever but what will happen when she starts thinking of him differently? But her parents say something that will change her life forever, how will she deal with Derrick then?

Mathew Block: Massie's older brother, 18, a senior at BOCD and planning on going to Harvard, but when something happens to his parents he has to make a big decision that will change his life.

Alexa Block: Massie and Matt's little sister, 5 years old, she can speak what's on her mind and she's rarely shy, and loves her siblings a ton. Since Derrick is Massie's BFF he's like another big brother for her but what will happen when something happens with her parents?

Derrick Harrington: 16, the male alpha of BOCD, Massie's BFF, has a girlfriend-Claire, but is he starting to fall in love with Massie? No no no. He loves Claire… right?

Alicia Rivera: 16, one of Massie's girl best friends, dating Josh.

Dylan Rivera: 16, another one of Massie's girl best friends, dating Plovert.

Kristen Gregory: 16, one of Massie's soccer best friends and dating Kemp.

Claire Lyons: 16, hates Massie for being so close with Derrick, her boyfriend

Cam Fischer: 16, one of Massie and Derrick's friends, what happens when he starts to get up the courage to ask out crush? How will his friends react to this girl?

Josh Hotz, Chris Plovert, Kemp Hurley: all 16, Massie and Derrick's best friends, girlfriends above.


	2. Ch1:The Game

October 5/ Block Estate/ 6:00 pm

Normal POV

"But mom I want to go to Matt and Derrick's soccer game. Why can't I go?" asked five year old Lexi. She was arguing with her mother whether she could go out tonight. And so far her mom was winning.

"Lexi, Massie wants to spend time with her friends. You can call that little girl across the street to come over, what's her name… umm… Courtney! Yeah that's it"

"Mom I already told you she is mean, I like playing with Massie and Matt's friends they're nice to me. Mom, please?"

"It's alright with me but you need to ask Massie and Matt first, they might not want you tagging along with them and their friends tonight."

'YES!' Lexi thought to herself she can go finally. Just as Kendra Block gave Lexi permission to go Massie walked downstairs ready to go wearing her favorite dark wash jeans, a purple silk loose tank top with a black cardigan to go over it, and of course her personalized Vera Bradley bag in purple. With her hair down in loose curls she looked amazing.

"Mass can I come to the soccer game with you? Please, please, please?"Lexi begged

"Sure Lex, but we need to change your clothes and I'm doing your hair."

"Really? Yes! Thank you!"

"Come on we need to leave in fifteen minutes"

Fifteen minutes later…

Lexi walked down the stairs wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, brown Ugg boots, a tight pink shirt under a brown sweater, so that you could see the pink through the holes. It that looked great with her dirty blonde/ brown hair and blue eyes and her hair in a high pony tail and curled.

"Wow Lexi, you look very pretty" her mom told her.

"Thank you, come on Matt, me and Massie want to go now."

"Bye mom, I guess I'm leaving now." Matt said to his mom.

As they were leaving their mom called out to them "Remember that you have a five year old with you!"

"Yeah sure whatever" Massie and Matt mumbled as they were leaving, in the car Massie and Lexi teamed up against Matt and voted to listen to Year 3000 by The Jonas Brothers instead of Matt's music whatever that was.

October 5/ BOCD High School soccer field/ 6:30 pm

Normal POV with Alicia and Dylan

"Where is Massie? Did she text you?" Dylan kept asking once they arrived

"No, but she'll be here soon so look for her" Alicia answered as she waved to her boyfriend Josh Hotz down on the field. Her phone beeped telling her she had a new text.

**Massie: Hey I'm here and I brought somebody, where r u?**

Alicia showed Dylan the text right as soon as she got it and texted her back.

**Alicia: by somebody do u mean a boyfriend?!? & Center bleacher. Usual spot**

Normal POV with Massie, Matt and Lexi

When Alicia answered her she rolled her eyes, but she knew right where to go they almost always sat in the middle bleachers all the way in the top row. So she got out of the car and grabbed Lexi's hand so she wouldn't get lost.

"Hey you guys I'll meet you here after the game, and if we win then we are going to Slice of Heaven, as usual."

"Kay bye, good luck!"

"Bye Matty, good luck!" Lexi told him before he left

"Don't get separated, and Lexi stay with Mass, Alicia, Dylan or Kristen okay?"

"Okay fine"

"Good, bye, see you later"

October 5/ BOCD High School soccer field bleachers usual seats/ 7:00 pm

Massie's POV

"HEY!" Dylan and Alicia screamed as Lexi and I walked to them.

"Hey look who I brought!" I said as Alicia and Dylan gave Lexi and me a hug. "Where's Kris?"

"I don' know maybe down on the field helping the coach?" Dylan answered, but made it sound more like a question.

"I'm gonna go see, Lex do you wanna come?" I asked her

"No I want to stay here with Leesha and Dyly"

"Okay but you can't leave them, okay?" "Leesh, Dyl make sure she doesn't go anywhere else."

"Okay Mass" Lexi said as she went to sit on Alicia's lap.

As I walked down the bleachers I saw Kristen and she turned around when I got closer everyone was down there, Derrick, Cam, Josh, Plovert, Kemp and Matt.

"Hey Block"

"Hey Derrick, getting ready?"

"Yeah, we better win after all the practices… and the extra practices."

"You better and when you win we're going to out to eat, then of course movie night at my house, oh and Lexi's here so she has to stay with me too"

"She's here and she didn't come say hello to me?" Derrick asked faking trying to act appalled.

"Yeah she's up there with Leesh and Dyl" I said as he looked up at them and he gave Lexi a confused expression on his face. As he did that she jumped up from her seat on Alicia's lap and dragged Alicia and Dylan by their hands down towards us.

"So Lexi your not talking to me anymore, fine then I won't talk to you anymore either." Derrick said joking of course, but she didn't know this.

"Derrick I am talking to you why are you not talking to me?" Lexi said her eyes slightly watering

"Got ya! I was always talking to you but since you didn't come down to say hello to me I didn't know if you were talking to me." As he said that he got a smack on his arm from Lexi.

"Come on we need to get back to the bleachers, the games going to start" I said as we all said our goodbyes.

October 5/ Matt's car/ 9:05 pm

Normal POV

"Congratulations Matty!" Lexi screamed as he walked to the car

"Thank you Lexi, and I don't get a congratulations from my other sister?"

"Oh yeah, congratulations" Massie said unenthusiastically, joking around. "Now we're going to Slice of Heaven right?"

"Yeah of course, that's what we do when we win" Matt answered

"So to Slice of Heaven then to our house for movie night, oh yeah I forgot to tell you all of my friends are coming." I said watching Matt's eyes bug out. I knew how much he LOOOVES my dramatic friends.


	3. Ch2: Slice of Heaven

October 5/ Slice of Heaven/ 9:15 pm

Lexi's POV

"Lexi, do you want to come with me?" asked Matt. I thought for a moment then answered

"No I want to go with Massie to see Derrick"

"Okay, Massie stay with her okay? We need to be home by 10:00 so start getting ready to go at like 9:30."

"Okay and I won't lose Lexi" she said already knowing what he was going to say next. Do they seriously think that I'm five? Okay I am, but so what I know half the people here! I held Massie's hand as she walked towards her friends.

"Derrick" I screamed as I jumped onto his lap.

"Hey Lexi, are you going to eat with us?"

"Duh, why do you think I'm here" I answered

"Well sorry I didn't know if you were going to leave me for Matt."

"Maybe I will… not!" Lexi smiled, she loved teasing Derrick he looked so funny.

Massie's POV

As Lexi and I walked towards the group I saw another person sitting with them she had blonde hair and blue eyes. When Lexi jumped onto Derricks lap she shot me a death glare. 'What's that all about?' I thought to myself.

"Hey guys, you ready for movie night later?" I asked them

"Totally, I cannot wait what should we watch?" Alicia said

"I don't know, we'll figure it out later, we have a lot of choices."

"Especially at your house, last time we ended up watching five movies cause we couldn't decide." Derrick said as the food came then after that we were just hanging around talking.

"Massie can I stay up with you guys and watch the movie? Please?" Lexi begged

I looked around the table at everyone nodding their heads eagerly wanting her there. "I guess if mom lets you, you can. Oh and Derrick who is this?" I said as he blushed.

"This is Claire, Claire this is my best friend Massie and her little sister Lexi, they're also my neighbors." Derrick introduced us.

"Hey, I'm Massie, nice to meet you." I said

"Are you derrick's girlfriend?" Lexi asked

"Lexi! Sorry Claire you don't really have to answer that if you don't want to." I told her

"No it's fine, yes Lexi I am Derrick's girlfriend" Claire answered happily.

"Really? Derrick I though you liked Massie!" Lexi asked Derrick

"WHAT?" Claire screamed while I was in total shock watching it all happen.

"Lexi what are you talking about?" Derrick asked her.

"You. Like. My. Sister. Massie." she slowly said as my mouth hung open in shock. Matt saw this as he looked at us and started to get up to see what was going on.

"Hey, Mass, you okay?" matt asked me as he approached. When no one answered him he looked at everyone's faces which were all hanging open, then he finally he said something. "Oh, Lexi Mass come on mom wants us home, we'll see you guys at the house later. Bye"

Once we got to the car he said to me "I don't know what went on but, as much as I don't want to know what's going on, when we get home you're going to explain." oh great, something to look forward to.


	4. Ch3:Moving?

October 5/ Block Estate/ 10:15

Matt's POV

I have no idea what's going on between Massie, Derrick, Lexi and that other girl but I don't really want to know if it involves drama, but I do want my sisters out of it, so I have to try to help. I absolutely hate when they cry because when my parents aren't home I have to listen to them and their problems and I have to actually help! If I don't give the right advice there is a good chance they'll scream, or hit me, either one, or both on rare occasions.

But there is one thing that I want to hear about if it's going on and that's if a guy is bothering them or something, but that's only happened to once and it was about Massie in the eighth grade when some guy wouldn't leave her alone. But Derrick and his friends took care of that before they told me. Let's just say… he moved out of the country.

Haha, he actually did move away though.

"Mass, what's going on?" I asked her, she finally looked up when she heard me

"Nothing" she replied simply

"What she really means is that Derrick likes her but he's dating Claire and she likes derrick back" Lexi said simply. Okay, WOW, there is going to be some drama tonight in the Block Estate.

"LEXI!" Massie screamed as she ran upstairs to her room, locking the door behind her.

"What? I did absolutely nothing but state the obvious!" Lexi replied

"Lexi why don't you go say 'hi' to mom and dad and tell them that we're home and I'll go talk to Massie"

"Fine but everyone knows that Massie and Derrick like each other" she told me

"Yeah but no one says anything in front of them with both of them there"

"Oh fine, MOM, DAD we're home!" Lexi screamed as I walked up to Massie's room where she locked herself in.

"Massie can you open the door, please"

"No"

"Mass, seriously"

"No"

"Come on I don't even know what happened"

"No"

"Massie! That's it I'm getting the key from Mom."

"Fine, I'd rather tell you than her, if you go to her she's going to want to know also." She said letting me in her room

"Thank you, now you can tell me what happened" I said as I sat down on her bed, next to where she just laid down on top of the purple comforter.

"Fine, Lexi said that Derrick likes me in front of everybody and now he probably won't speak to me because my little sister ruined it between him and Claire!"

"Okay, so this is less complicated than it seems, Lexi is five she has no idea what she's saying, Derrick knows that and if Claire doesn't then she isn't a good girlfriend."

"Wow, Matt, that was actually good advice. Did that come out of your mouth? Or are you quoting Mom's self-help books again like you were when you were trying to impress that girl?"

"No! So do I get a 'thank you'?" I asked

"Ummm, no... Okay yes, thank you" she told me as Lexi screamed from downstairs that Mom and Dad want to see us.

"Come on, let's go see what they want" I said to Massie and helped her up off her bed.

Massie's POV

When we got downstairs our mom and dad were sitting on the couch across from the other bigger couch.

"Matt, Massie, Lexi, please sit down we have some news for you" Mom said

"You guys know I have made great progress with setting up another building for our company in New Jersey, but now that it's almost being built, we're going to have to be there for construction, set up and for a few years to get it started." Dad told us

"So since it's opening in New Jersey and it's too far to drive every day, we're going to move there." Mom said quickly.

"WHAT?!?!" we all screamed at the same time. I cannot believe that they are doing this to me it is my sophomore year and I have to move?!? No I don't think so. As I was thinking Lexi burst out crying and partly screaming then she ran to her room. I, being close to tears to follow her without looking at my parents after the news, it's completely horrible. How do they expect me to start over? I can't do that, and Matt really can't do that, he already ran into her room and I followed before she slammed the door in our parent's faces.

"Why should we move?" she asked me between sobs, I looked at her and gave her a hug and said what I truly thought.

"I don't know" and then I started crying to. While we I was hugging her while she was sobbing Matt decided that we weren't going to move.

Matt's POV

When Massie and Lexi ran I wanted to run with them so badly, but no I'm the older brother I have to 'keep it together' until there is no hope left.

"Mom, dad, why do we have to move?" I asked

"Well it's too far to drive everyday and we need to be closer to it, we'll still keep this house though but we'll have to rent it out every once in a while." Dad answered

"Why don't we stay here and you go?"

"Honey we can't trust you to look over the house, Massie and Lexi all by yourself." mom told me

"But what about our friends?"

"You can make new ones"

"But what about the Harringtons?"

"We'll keep in touch with them."

"Why can't Massie, Lexi and I stay here with the Harrington's they're like a second family to us and I could get a job and Massie could watch Lexi and when she can't because of soccer practice her friends watch the soccer practice so they could watch Lexi then, they love playing with her and if we can't handle it, then we'll move to New Jersey with you. Please?"

"Matthew, your father and I will discuss it. Please go see if Massie and Alexa are okay."

"Yeah" I said upset, know that my parents don't call us by our full names unless they are being serious.

As soon as I got to the door I heard sniffles, and noses being blown which meant they were still really upset. "Massie, Lexi, are you guys okay?"

"What do you think?" Massie snapped back. But when she realized it she looked even more sad "Matt I'm sorry I just" I didn't let her finish

"It's okay, I know, but I was talking to Mom and Dad and gave them an idea that we stay with the Harringtons, take care of ourselves and I'd have to get a job and you'd have to take care of Lexi. But we already do that kind of stuff so they said they'll think about it." just when I finished telling them everything the doorbell rang.

"Omigod, I completely forgot! Movie night!" Massie said

"You go change your clothes and stuff and I'll get the door. Okay?"

"Yeah, stall them please and don't say anything about moving, I don't want them to hear it from you" Massie said running into her room.


	5. Ch4: Movie Night

October 5/ Block Estate/ 10:30

Massie's POV

I ran up to my room as soon as I told Matt to let them in, then I got changed into my sweats like I normally do when we watch movies, they're purple with pink designs going up the leg of the capris. there is a also a pink cami tank top and a quarter sleeve zip up balck sweatshirt to go over it. I heard Derrick ask Matt "where's Massie and Lexi?"And Matt answered

"Oh, Lexi's in her room and Massie's upstairs in her own room."

"Do you want me to go up and get her?" I heard Derrick ask

"Um, no, I'll go get her" Matt answered but before he could get upstairs I was at the top of the staircase in my sweats and my hair in a messy bun. "Oh, never mind here she is, Mass I'm going to go talk to mom and dad" when he said that my heart sank, I almost forgot for a second

"Yeah, tell me as soon as they say anything. Is Lexi still in her room?" I asked wondering if she was still crying

"Yeah you might want to go see her; she won't let mom or dad in" Matt answered walking into our dad's home office to talk to them

"Okay, hey guys, do you want to go to the game room and pick out a movie and get set up? I need to talk to Lexi. Oh Claire sorry about Lexi, she's five and has no idea what she's saying"

"Okay, I guess its fine" she answered as we walked upstairs to our huge game room

"Derrick you know how to set everything up so go ahead, I need to see Lexi"

"Yeah, sure" I heard him call out the door as I walked over to Lexi's door

"Hey Lexi it's me, can I come in?" I asked her

"Are mom or dad with you?"

"No it's just me"

"No"

"Why not"

"Because"

"Okay fine" I said as I walked to my room right next to hers and went into my walk in closet to the very back where Matt and I made a hole to get into Lexi's room without their parents knowing, Massie also had one to go into Matt's room but barely used it anymore. She climbed through and saw that Lexi was lying in her bed crying "aw, Lex, come here, Matt's going to make everything better and we won't have to move okay? Everything's going to be fine"

"How do you know, you don't, and what if you guys get to stay here and I don't, then I have to stay with mom and dad without you." she said crying harder now

"Is that what you're worried about, Lexi we won't leave you don't worry, we'll either all stay here or all move, but hopefully all stay here. Come on everyone's here and waiting, we are going to watch a movie you want to watch with us right?"

"Yeah"

"But you can't say that Derrick likes me because he doesn't and even if he does don't say anything tonight"

"Fine, but tomorrow I will" then she started laughing at the look on my face and I started tickling her.

"Come on get your pajamas on" I said as I handed her her soft pajamas with the snowflakes on them…"I'll be in the game room, I have to tell them then we'll go downstairs to get stuff and you can come"

"Okay" she said still a little upset as I walked out into the hallway then to the game room, where everyone was trying to decide on a movie.

"Hey guys, um I have some news for you" I started to tell them the news

"Yeah what is it?" Derrick asked

"Okay, well the thing is, there's a possibility that, I might be moving, to New Jersey" I said the last part quickly.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" they all screamed at the same time

"Yeah, my dad is making another building there so they want to be closer, but Matt is trying to work something out with them for us to stay"

"But, but, but Massie you can't move" Alicia said trying her best not to start sobbing.

"I know, but I don't have a choice" I told her "Let's just go downstairs and get snacks and stuff then deal with it later" I said trying to get my mind off moving. They answered me with a couple of Okays, fines and sures.

"Hey Mass can you come here for a sec?" Derrick asked me

"Um, yeah sure" I answered unsure of what he would want to talk to me alone about

"Matt told me that you might move in with my family?"

"Yeah, if we do stay then that's what might happen" I told him

"Okay, but we're good though right, with like the whole thing with Lexi"

"Oh yeah, she's five and has no clue"

"Good, so we're on the same side, we'll just forget the whole thing?"

"Yeah" I said walking into the kitchen to get snacks "okay so popcorn, pretzels, chips, coke, and water?" I asked everyone and they all answered yes "I have everything being sent up by Inez so let's go"

"What movie are we watching?" Alicia asked

"She's the Man" Josh answered Alicia for about the fourth time since they got their

"But it has soccer!" Dylan said

"And most of us like soccer besides you and Alicia" I said

"And Claire" Derrick added

"Oh yeah I almost forgot you were here" I said. When we got upstairs everyone took a seat on the big couches while Inez laid out the snacks, drinks and blankets for when we fall asleep. since our parents are such good friends and so are we they don't mind that we all sleep over some one's house "thanks Inez" I said to her

"You're welcome" she said back then left

"Derrick and Cam can you put the movie in and get it set up? I'm going to go see Lexi"

"Yeah sure" they answered as I walked out of the room to go into Lexi's

"Hey, Lexi, are you still up?" I asked her

"Yeah, are we watching a movie? Please?"

"Come on, but you have to go back into your room when the movie is over"

"Fine" she said as soon as we entered the game room.


	6. Ch5: A Little Drama

Massie's POV

I walked back into the game room carrying Lexi, all of the girls besides Claire were trying to get her to sit next to them. Then the guys got jealous of their girlfriends wanting to sit next to a five-year old instead of them. It was pretty hilarious.

"Lexi! Come sit by me I have this really soft blanket!" Alicia said moving away from Josh.

"Leesh?!?!?" Josh asked shocked.

"Puh-lease, she's so much cuter than you." After saying this she started hysterically laughing and moved closer to Josh thankfully to avoid a fight.

Everyone laughed after watching the scene and looked at Lexi to see what she would say.

"I want to sit with you Massie" she said already tired.

"Okay, what movie are we watching again?" I asked sitting down next to Derrick and Cam.

"Umm, She's the Man" Dylan read the title that just appeared on the screen.

"Thanks Dyl, I would have never figured it out by now" I said sarcastically making her laugh, one thing about me and my friends- well at least my friends that are girls- is that one little thing can make us laugh, hysterically, and once one person laughs, it gets all of us laughing.

"Dylan shut up!" Claire yelled, making her quiet for a second, only to be followed by four girls on the ground trying to catch their breath. "Ugh! Derry, make them stop!" she said to Derrick.

That only made me laugh harder, "yes 'Derry', please try", I said making everyone including Lexi laugh hysterically. I saw her smile and was happy knowing that I helped her feel a little better. As soon as we calmed down we actually watched the movie. When it ended, we saw that only Claire, Derrick, Plovert and Kemp fell asleep during the movie.

"Lexi, come on, you're going to bed now." I told her picking up her almost sleeping body.

"Mmhmm goodnight" She said as I put her into her bed in her own room and tucking her in.

"See you in the morning" I said kissing her head. I was about to walk into the game room when I heard whispering I waited a minute and walked back in.

Everyone was looking at me and Cam as I sat back down next to him and a sleeping Derrick. "Massie, um, would you like to, um, go out with me?" Cam asked nervously.

I smiled, I kind of knew Cam had a little crush on me, but I never thought it was more than that. Even though I might kind of have feelings for someone else, it's always weird with our group, the only single ones Derrick, Cam, and me. But now it's only Cam and I, I guess I would only be gaining something if I said yes, but I don't know how I feel…

"Sure" I said smiling, everyone that was still up awed when we hugged, it would be weird telling Derrick that I'm dating one of his best guy friends… but maybe I'll get Alicia or Dylan to blurt it out when I'm not in the room. It was already past midnight, everyone was either sleeping on the couches or ground, the ones on the ground being Kristen and Kemp on the ground because all the other girls would kill someone if they had to sleep on the hard ground. Kristen has always been different, she was my only friend in middle school, Alicia and Dylan came from another school and we all meet in high school and instantly became BFF. I say everyone that was previously awake, now sleeping, except for Cam. I closed my eyes and leaned into his side, wrapping the blanket tighter around me.

I could sense Cam smiling, wrapping his arms around me, falling asleep.

Morning

It was 11:00 in the morning when I woke up to see Lexi, Matt, Derrick, Claire, Plovert, and Kemp staring at me.

Everyone else was sleeping, except for Kristen, who wasn't staring, but giving me a knowing look. I was extremely confused, but quickly remembered last night's events and that I had a boyfriend, who's arm was around my waist. I blushed trying to look away from everyone.

"Massie, would you mind coming into the hallway with me?" Matt asked. I got up, picking up Cam's arm and placing it back when I was standing. I walked into the hallway, Matt looked kinda mad…

"Explain" he said, or more like demanded.

"Well, first Cam is my boyfriend" I said grabbing his arm as he was trying to walk back into the room, "do not try to hurt him! And what is going on with the whole moving thing?"

"There is a good chance of us moving in with the Harringtons" he said smiling, then looked back into the room and saw Derrick looking at them. "Don't get hurt only because you're dating him" he said which confused me little.

"Whatever Matt, nothing for you to worry about." I said walking back into the room.

Everyone was staring at Cam; I'm guessing he told them. Lexi came running up to me hugging my legs, "why are you dating Cam?"

"Because I am, go wake up Alicia and Dylan." I said walking over to everyone.

A/N: I'm sorry it's so short, and it will be Massington eventually, but this is something i came up with randomly. Also sorry that it took so long, i have school, and i can not wait for the summer to come! please review, even though its really bad, it might make the updates a little quicker.


	7. Ch6:idon'tknowwhattocallthischapter

A/N: wow, so it's been awhile, i don't think i've been on here since, i acutally don't know, so i'm sorry, my updates are terrible. but i am writing, some, just little stories all over the place, a lot of them, most i won't even put on here, but some are like 30 pages on word and someday may be posted. i didn't revise this so please excuse my mistakes. i'm being lazy and i have midterms this coming week and tons and tons of school work, and procrastintation is something very common. so i'll try to write more as soon as i can, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, review again? that'd be so cool, and thanks to everyone who favorited and stuff for this and any of my other stories.

"Otay!" lexi ran over to them, jumping on Alicia and Dylan who were both on the couch. "Leesha! Dyly! Wake up!" she screamed waking them up.

"Sooo?" Derrick said trying to avoid the awkwardness in the room.

"Soooooo?" I said unsure what to say.

"Wait. Cam this means that we can't have our random make outs anymore!" Claire said loudly.

"WHAT??!??" Derrick screamed

"She started it, while you went away thanksgiving weekend. I'm sorry. I thought it would stop, but it didn't." Cam said

"Cam!" Claire screamed already crying. "Derry he forced it on me! He made me kiss him!"

"Lexi, go ask Inez if breakfast is ready" I said wanting her out of the room

"Otay Massie"

"Claire, that's it. We're over!" he said leaving the room probably going to his house

"Derry! Cammie!" she said running to him as Derrick left

"Uhm, Cam, this isn't going to work. Take Claire. If you can lie like that to your best friend then I don't want to be your girlfriend." I said letting him know we were over.

"But-ugh!" he said walking out of the house I could tell when I heard the door slam. Claire soon followed him noticing that no one that was still in the house liked her.

"Thank god! Mass, I thought you were actually gonna be with him!" Alicia said running towards me giving me a hug

"I would have killed her if she lasted more than a week with him" Kemp said sitting on the couch

"Hahahaha. Well I'm not okay? Happy?" I said laughing knowing that I wouldn't have ended up with him ever.

"Brefest is ready" I heard Lexi scream at the top of her lungs up the stairs.

"Come on, before she loses her voice" I said going downstairs. With the rest of them following me

"Massie, Matt, come in here please" our mom said and I held my breath walking to my dad's office

"So, we talked to the Harringtons, they will be more than happy for you to stay with them. We're going to keep this house, but its not going to be lived in. the Harringtons just had the new renovations done so you'll be staying in their extra guest rooms. Start packing" my mom said making both of us scream and hug each other.

"Wait-Lexi's staying to right?" I asked and my mom sighed, making me nervous

"Yes" she said after a long pause.

"Lexi! Dyl, Kris, Leesh!!! We're staying!" I screamed running into the kitchen, sliding in my socks as I entered jumping around

They also started screaming and hugging me while the guys just kind of sat there.

"I need to go back, they're leaving tonight" I said running up to my room, after the guys said they'd go home to let us be girly girls.

We packed up most of my clothes, cosmetics, make-up, hair products, shoes and jewelry into five suitcases. Then we went to Lexi's room, packing all of her clothes and shoes putting it into one giant suitcase. We brought them all downstairs after getting dressed for the day, I put on blue skinny jeans, a pink and white plaid button down opened with a white tank top underneath with a pair of wedges.

Dylan, Kristen and Alicia left so I could go over to the Harringtons with Lexi and Matt to get settled in. I helped Lexi get changed into a yellow long sleeve shirt with a swirl decoration on the front, black sweatpants and black flats.

"Matt! You ready?" I yelled down the hall, carrying Lexi downstairs hearing him yell yes

"Lexi are you ready? we're going to go see your new room!" I said making her face light up.

Matt meet up with us, running to catch up before I knocked on the door. Their housekeeper Mini opened the door letting us in.

"Hello Miss Massie" she said smiling at me, "You are staying here now correct?"

"yes, thank you" I said shifting Lexi to my other hip, "Is Mrs. Harrington here?" I asked and she brought us to the kitchen.

"Matt! Massie! Lexi!" she said giving us all hugs

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here" Matt said

"I could never let you move, no way" she said then telling us things about the house, showing us to out rooms. Mine was next to Derrick's and Lexi's, me and her shared a bathroom which was nice so I could easily get to her room. Matt's was across from ours, they were all average sized, but mine had the biggest closet.

"Hey" someone said, I turned around and saw Derrick standing in the doorway

"Hey" I said smiling, unsure what to say knowing that he just broke up

"So are you going to my tournament game today?"he asked, letting me know we were fine

"Duh, when have I ever missed one?" I said opening one of the suitcases

"Good, this is all yours?" he asked looking at the suitcases

"Yeah…" I said starting to laugh, "help me" I said throwing dresses for him to hang up

"When are you ever going to wear any of these?" he asked holding up a couple that I threw to him

"I don't know, but I will, just hang them up, I need to go see Lex" I said going into her room

"Massie are you going to eat with mommy and daddy?" she asked

"Oh yeah, yes, but I'm going to Derrick's game first"

"Otay, can I come?" she asked sitting up

"sure, why not, go pick out something to wear, we're gonna leave soon" I said going back into my room

"How is she?" Derrick asked still hanging up my dresses.

"She's good, and coming to your game, also I'm going out to dinner with my parents before they leave"

"I'm going to, my mom told me that we all are, as a going away thing" he said trying to figure out how to hang up the strapless dress, "uh…"

I laughed, and took the dress, hanging it up. "So is it going to be cold tonight?"

"A little, make sure you bring a jacket"

"Kay, I'm gonna go shower and get ready then" I said picking out black skinny jeans, a pink blouse and white trench coat. I quickly showered, got dressed and straightened my hair, then I went in to help Lexi.

"Hey Lex, what are you gonna wear?"

"This and this" she said holding black leggings and gray knit sweater dress that looked familiar.

"This is so cute! Where did mommy buy it?"

"She didn't"

"What?"

"She shrunk it" Lexi said innocently when I realized that it was mine in middle school and my mom must have put it in with normal clothes, making it Lexi's size.

"Oooh, well it's very nice, get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs" I said taking my coat and cell phone with me downstairs where Derrick and Matt were watching football.

"Hey, ready?" I asked sitting down between them.

"Yup" Matt said standing up when he saw Lexi coming downstairs.

"Get up, we're going" I said hitting the back of Derrick's head with my hand.

"You are very mean, you know that?" he said picking me upas he walked to the door, putting me over his shoulder

"DERRICK PUT ME DOWN" I said kicking, but it was nothing to him, being twice my size.

"Lexi tickle her!" he yelled as she went to try to, but Derrick put me down before she could reach me.

"Guys, get in the car, we need to leave now before we're late" Matt said from the drivers seat of his car. Derrick picked up Lexi, running to the car and I followed, sitting in the back with her.


End file.
